


Davanti a un piatto di gulasch

by Geilie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Collection of Starlight, Comedy, F/M, I Love Shipping, Other, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronache di una serata invernale in quel di Budapest.<br/><i>Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Davanti a un piatto di gulasch

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Davanti a un piatto di gulasch  
>  **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Introduzione:** Cronache di una serata invernale in quel di Budapest.  
>  _Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest._  
>  **Pairing:** Hawkeye/Arco/Black Widow  
>  **Rating:** verde  
>  **Genere:** slice of life, leggermente romantico e vagamente comico.  
>  **Avvertimenti:** OOC a mazzi? T.T  
>  **Parole:** 770 (fdp); 805 (word)  
>  **Beta:** nessuno, ma stavolta ho una scusa: la mia beta di fiducia non conosce il fandom. u.u  
>  **Disclaimer:** nessuno dei personaggi mi appartiene (eccetto forse i conigli e il cameriere): sono tutti della Marvel, della Disney, della Paramount e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Io li strapazzo un pochino giusto per divertimento. E sinceramente, potete biasimarmi? ;P  
>  **Note:** in risposta alla sfida aperta indetta da [Yael](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=11445) sul [CoS](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/) con pairing Vedova Nera/Arco/Occhio di Falco e con i seguenti obblighi:  
>  _Tipologie: drabble (doppie, triple, come volete), flashfic e one-shot;_  
>  _Rating massimo R;_  
>  _deve venire spiegato perché i due ricordano Budapest in maniera differente e nella spiegazione deve essere, ovviamente, coinvolto l'arco;_  
>  _Natasha deve essere gelosa della relazione tra Clint e il suo arco, ma se sia gelosa dell'arco o di Clint sta a voi;_  
>  _deve essere presente la parola "coniglio", non importa se singolare o plurale, se in senso letterale o meno._  
>  Niente di speciale, lo so. All’inizio volevo sperimentare una storia di soli dialoghi, ma poi ci ho ripensato ed è uscita fuori questa cosa…
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy

«Cazzo, Clint» sibilò Natasha. «Dovevi proprio portartelo appresso? È la nostra serata libera!»

Erano seduti al tavolo da qualche minuto, il cameriere aveva appena lasciato i menù nelle loro mani e Natasha aveva scelto quel momento di tranquillità per parlare.

«Non si sa mai… Questione di sicurezza» rispose Clint, fingendo di interessarsi all’elenco delle zuppe più di quanto fosse necessario.

«Ma era proprio indispensabile? Siamo a cena fuori, per l’amor del cielo…» continuò lei lanciandogli un’occhiata da sopra le pagine.

«Siamo a cena fuori _a Budapest_ , Natasha» precisò lui. E in effetti Budapest era, per loro e in quel momento, una città piuttosto pericolosa. «E poi che fastidio ti dà?»

«Nessuno. Assolutamente» sputò la ragazza, dando chiaramente a intendere il contrario. «Ma potresti dare nell’occhio» si schermì subito dopo. Natasha non abbassava mai le difese, se non con Clint e per periodi di tempo piuttosto limitati.

«Ci stai facendo notare più tu con tutta questa scena, sai…»

«Io non ho una nove millimetri infilata nella cintura, però!»

«No, ma hai una calibro 22 nella giarrettiera - e non osare negarlo.»

Clint la conosceva bene e sapeva che Natasha Romanoff non sarebbe uscita disarmata neanche per andare a fare la spesa al market sotto casa, figurarsi per andare a cena in un ristorante ungherese mentre erano in missione.

«Concorderai sul fatto che una calibro 22 nella giarrettiera sia vagamente meno vistosa di un _arco_ , Clint. Per non parlare della faretra…» rispose lei, tutt’altro che messa in difficoltà dall’osservazione dell’altro. Non era diventata tanto abile nel suo mestiere senza una ragione, d’altronde.

In quel momento il cameriere tornò con blocchetto e penna in mano. Natasha ordinò per entrambi in perfetto ungherese e, per non mettersi a discutere in un’altra lingua e attirare ulteriormente l’attenzione degli altri avventori, accontentò Clint che voleva a tutti i costi una bottiglia del miglior vino a disposizione e fece segnare al cameriere anche un ottimo rosso francese.

Quando il ragazzo li ebbe lasciati di nuovo, diretto alle cucine, Natasha fece un sospiro e poi si rivolse al suo compagno.

«Non vorrei sembrare eccessivamente polemica, ma ti rendi conto che domani dobbiamo uccidere diciotto persone in una finestra di ventisette minuti, sì? Non stiamo andando a dar la caccia ai conigli nei campi, Barton, sei sicuro che dopo tutto quel vino le tue frecce colpiranno quel che devono colpire nell’istante in cui devono colpirlo?»

«Ti risulta che abbia mai fatto cilecca?» domandò Clint con un occhiolino.

«Sono la prova vivente della tua fallibilità, _Falco._ »

Clint le lanciò uno sguardo fintamente offeso e poi, cosa abbastanza rara, sorrise.

«Sai benissimo che domani impiegheremo molto meno di ventisette minuti per fare piazza pulita, Tasha. Ma oggi è il nostro anniversario - credevi davvero che me ne sarei dimenticato? - e ho intenzione di festeggiare» affermò.

Natasha lo squadrò per un momento con un pizzico di stupore negli occhi, prima di parlare.

«Non è male festeggiare così, in effetti: davanti a un bel piatto di gulasch, con una bottiglia di rosso… e c’è perfino la candela! Mancano solo le rose rosse, poi sarà la perfetta cenetta romantica.»

Se Clint aveva percepito la lieve nota di sarcasmo nella voce della ragazza, non lo diede a vedere.

«Romantica davvero, no? Budapest, la neve, io e te…»

«…e il tuo adorabile arco.»

Clint sbuffò.

«Vuoi dirmi cosa diavolo hai contro il mio arco? E perché continui a tirarlo fuori, poi?»

«Non ho niente contro il tuo arco, ho qualcosa contro la tua mania di portartelo anche a letto, Clint!» rispose lei, senza scomporsi particolarmente.

«Non me lo porto a letto!» ribatté lui, prima che lei lo trafiggesse con lo sguardo facendogli prendere la decisione di correggere il tiro. «Non quando sono con te…»

«Dovresti dargli un nome, ormai tieni a lui più che a un figlio.»

Lui fece per risponderle, ma ripensando alle sue parole si scoprì a riflettere su quale sarebbe stato il nome più adatto per il suo arco e capì di doverle concedere una vittoria su tutti i fronti. Fece un mezzo sorriso imbarazzato e le versò il vino.

«Sai, Clint, penso che io e te ricorderemo Budapest in maniera molto diversa» riprese lei dopo qualche forchettata di gulasch.

«Mh?»

«Io ricorderò la parte divertente - cioè domani. Tu ricorderai stasera. “La sera in cui ho battezzato il mio arco”.»

Lui ingoiò a fatica il boccone che stava masticando, buttò giù un gran sorso di vino e poi scoppiò a ridere.

La baciò, subito dopo. Lei gli lanciò un’occhiata di rimprovero - erano in un luogo pubblico, in missione, e non era il caso di compromettersi troppo - ma in realtà decise che in cuor suo avrebbe ricordato anche lei quella serata, almeno in parte. Anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, naturalmente.

Budapest non era poi così male, dopotutto.

E il gulasch era ottimo. Davvero ottimo.

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha e Clint non sono personaggi particolarmente loquaci, o almeno non quando si tratta di mettere in mostra la loro personalità, perciò riuscire a caratterizzarli (con un tema come questo, poi!) è stata un po’ un’impresa. Diciamo che avrei decisamente potuto fare di meglio, ma considererò questa storia come una sorta di riscaldamento, un allenamento per le prossime… <.<
> 
>  
> 
> Crack, fanon o canon? Slash, Het, Threesome?  
>  GOD SAVE THE SHIP!  
> [I ♥ Shipping](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/?t=51311337) è un'idea del [« Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy


End file.
